Recently, advertisements greatly affect people due to the diversification of lifestyles. Because many people use railways daily, there are great advertising effects on them within a vehicle through displays and the like, and demand for advertisements is rapidly increasing.
In view of the demand as described above, recently, a display medium, such as an LCD display, is provided at a head jamb portion above a door in a railway vehicle to provide a service of showing traffic information, such as a destination, a station at which trains stop, a traveling location, and delay information, and also showing advertisement images using moving images or still images, through the display medium. Hereinafter, a device that distributes information in a vehicle mainly by displaying the information is referred to as an “in-vehicle information distribution device”.
As described above, the in-vehicle information distribution device normally distributes traffic information, advertisement information, and the like. However, it is difficult to display correct traffic information at the time of the occurrence of an accident or a failure. Therefore, under such circumstances, there is a need to display a display guide or an emergency guide appropriate to the circumstances instead of normal display content.
Patent Literature 1 describes an in-vehicle image display system including an image display device, which displays images including advertisements, and an on-train image display server, which manages image data to be played by the image display device. In the in-vehicle image display system, the on-train image display server switches an advertisement image displayed by the image display device to a predetermined image based on emergency-situation information from a train-information management device or a ground emergency-situation detection device.
Patent Literature 2 describes displaying image information for evacuating passengers through an operation by a crew or after automatically detecting an accident, such as derailing.